


【双梅】一些无足轻重的事情

by yangrou



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangrou/pseuds/yangrou
Summary: 双子听二梅讲那过去的故事
Relationships: Maedhros | Maitimo & Maglor | Makalaurë
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Elros对那个高个子，红头发的男人又害怕又好奇。尽管他们已经和Maglor一起住了那么久，但对于他的这位兄长仍然除了名字和身份以外一无所知。  
他会在Maglor教他们语言或者竖琴的时候安静地坐在一旁，但他高大的身形和时不时投来的锐利视线实在让人无法忽视。  
Elros，勇敢的航海家埃雅仁迪尔之子，决定逐步完成自己的好奇心。他终于抓到一个Maedhros不在旁边的机会，举手向Maglor示意道：“您可以讲讲……”他声音渐渐小了下去，指了指Maedhros平时坐的那张椅子。“讲讲那位Maedhros殿下的事情吧！”他的双生兄弟帮他补充道。  
Maglor的眼睛里飞快地闪过一丝惊讶，但他很快笑了，点点头道：“可以，你们不是第一个这样向我请求的小精灵。”他顿了顿，“但我不愿意讲述太多你们将来必要知道的事实，因着那或许不该由我来开口。请让我讲一些无足轻重的事情吧！”  
他同意双子的请求已经让两个小精灵感到雀跃，他们坐的端端正正，等待着Maglor开始。  
“我的兄长，诺多的Nelyafinwë殿下从很早开始就帮助我们的父亲处理日常的政务，因此他没有多少时间参与到我们这群孩子的游戏里。”Maglor思考了一下，似乎在寻找一个恰当的开头。  
“哦，我明白这个！”Elros眼睛一亮，“Elrond曾经被妈妈叫去帮忙打理花园，那段时间我们就很少说话！”  
Maglor赞许地点点头，Elrond拉拉双生兄弟的衣袖：“不要说话，继续听。”  
“当时我的弟弟们都还很小，比你们大不了多少。他们不愿意看着自己的兄长埋在文件堆里，千方百计地想把他拉出来，参与到游戏里来，为此Tyelkormo和Atarinkë做了不少努力。”  
Elros再次举手了，“谁是Tyelkormo和Atarinkë？”  
“是Macalaurë殿下的弟弟，认真听，Elros。”Elrond抢先解释。  
Maglor似乎如释重负地点点头，继续道：“有一次，他们趁父亲出门勘察矿脉，告诉Maitimo说父亲需要他整理工坊。Maitimo并不擅长工匠技艺，父亲很少把工坊里的活儿交给他。所以他对这个任务相当重视，花了十天把所有的草稿和图纸分类放在盒子里和架子上，把整个工坊收拾的一尘不染，连台子都擦得锃亮。”  
“一个月之后父亲回来了，看到完全变样的工坊气得要命，大喊他所有的东西都找不到了。Maitimo当时正在一个会议上，听说之后立刻跑了出来，前去向父亲解释。父亲禁止他再进自己的工坊。Matimo知道自己受了骗，但没有告诉父亲，只是尽力帮他把所有需要的东西找了出来，并且在父亲的怒火平息之后介绍了他发明的文件分类方法，直到我们离开维林诺，一直都在使用这套方法。”  
双生子惊叹地睁大眼睛，Elros震惊道：“我还以为Maedhros殿下只会挥剑……”  
Maglor发出爽朗的笑声，无奈道：“的确，他现在除了这之外没什么能做的事情了。”  
Elrond好奇的方向则与他的兄弟不同，“那Tyelkormo和Atarinkë呢？Maedhros殿下打他们了吗？”  
Maglor想了想，不确定地说：“他们后来出去打猎掉进了坑里，我怀疑那是Maitimo干的，不过一直没有证据。”  
Elros邪恶地冲兄弟笑了笑：“小心啊Elrond，你如果骗我，我也会像Maedhros殿下那样把你推进泥坑里！”  
Elrond白了他一眼，扭头道：“我才没有那么幼稚！”他转向Maglor，睁大双眼恳求道：“再讲一个吧，我还想听！”  
Maglor似乎也对这难得的休闲时光乐在其中，他点点头，开口道：“Maitimo擅长的事情有很多，他曾经是个很好的长王子。不过唯独在工匠技艺这一点上，他没有我们其他的兄弟那样擅长。但Maitimo是个很倔强的精灵，他不愿意被人说不像费艾诺的儿子，所以他曾经花了大量的时间在工坊里。尤其是我们的五弟Atarinkë在这个方面显露出相当的才能之后，他甚至想过去请求奥力教他一些技巧，可是这仍然没有起到太大的帮助。有一年父亲的生日，他花了很久的时间把自己关在工坊里，几乎和外界隔绝了，我们都说那是他最像费艾诺的一段时间。最终他拿出了自己的成果，是一顶额冠。”  
“那一定很美！”Elros抢着说。  
“嗯……”Maglor沉吟了片刻，“它的确很不错，在诺多之中也可以算上等水平。但当年，Atarinkë也拿出了同样的生日礼物。”  
“哦……”双生子齐齐地发出哀叹。“太可惜了！”Elros感叹。  
“是吧，有的时候并不是付出大量努力就一定会得到美好结果的。”Maglor遗憾地赞同道。  
“那场面实在有些尴尬。而费艾诺面对技艺有关的事情时更是……直言不讳。他当场评判了这两项作品，并且直言Maitimo在这方面没有Atarinkë那样的天分。Maitimo当时的脸色差极了，好像立刻就要从图娜山顶上跳下去，Atarinkë看上去也很不自在。”  
“这样评价别人的礼物也太不善解人意了。”Elrond抗议道。  
“的确，不过我们的父亲费艾诺本身就不是一个非常善解人意的精灵，”他耸耸肩，“总之，在这之后Maitimo终于放弃了工坊这块阵地。而费艾诺虽然在当时那么说了，在这之后，还是经常会佩戴Maitimo的那顶冠冕，并且骄傲地向所有人介绍说这出自他的长子之手，直到Maitimo求他不要再这样做了，他才停止这种无意义的炫耀行为。”  
双子哈哈大笑起来，Elrond颇有同感地点点头：“我父亲向大臣们展示过我小时候练习写字的草稿纸，那感觉真是糟糕极了。”  
Maglor笑起来：“对吧！我七岁时就经常被父亲要求去宴会上弹唱，而Maitimo怎么也想不到他两百岁了还会遇到这种事！”  
“还有一次，”他不用双生子催促，自己讲了起来。“正如你们所见，Maitimo的个子很高，在他成年并且完成生长之后，他的个头已经超过了王宫内部大多数的门。”  
双生子已经知道将要发生什么，哧哧地笑了起来。  
“是的，有一回，他正因为什么事情烦心，不小心撞到了头。我们的堂弟芬巩当时就在一旁，赶紧帮他揉起来，可是那一下撞的太狠了，Maitimo额头上留下一块很明显的红痕。”  
“芬巩！是那个英勇的芬巩！”Elros眼睛一闪一闪。  
“是他，我想你们应该听说过他，我们曾经的至高王陛下，名字留在了很多歌曲和童谣里。”Maglor点点头。  
“不巧的是，两个人没走几步，父亲和Atarinkë就抱着一堆东西从旁边的仓库里出来了。父亲一眼就看到Matimo额头上的伤，气愤地问是不是被半——”他轻轻地咳嗽了一声，“被芬巩打了。”  
“还没等芬巩否认，Atarinkë就开口了。”Maglor学着嘲讽的语气，“父亲，这绝不是芬巩所为，您看，他的身高跳起来都打不到兄长的脖子。”  
“嘿！”“怎么这样说！”听过著名勇士冒险故事的两个小精灵立刻不满道。  
“Matimo立刻制止了Atarinkë，带着芬巩离开了。费艾诺还在后面喊，如果是被欺负了一定要告诉我，我会去找他父亲决斗！”Maglor忍着笑，“这事是芬巩后来告诉我的。他说Maitimo当时脸红的几乎和头发一个颜色，拉着他几乎是一路小跑离开了现场。不过后来费艾诺也知道了实情，他把王宫里所有的门都加高了，在维林诺，只有提利安的王宫里门的尺寸与他处不同，要高出许多。”  
三个人都笑了起来，故事的主角这时从外面回来了。  
他低下头好奇地问Maglor：“在笑什么？”  
Maglor神秘地摇摇头，“没什么，一些无足轻重的事情。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章有点粗暴性行为

“你到底和他们说了什么？”Maedhros难得地好奇起Maglor和双生子之间的事。他几乎从来不管三个精灵一起做什么。但他这位仅剩的弟弟已经很久没有露出这种轻松的神情，他很好奇是什么把这样久远的神色又带回了Maglor脸上。  
“我给他们讲了一些……嗯，你的事。”Maglor笑着说。  
Maedhros扬起眉毛，Maglor知道他在想什么，他轻轻叹了口气，“只是一些小事，我不想给他们讲太多，我认为那不该由我来教他们。”  
Maedhros的神色放松下来，“所以，你都说了我什么坏话？”  
“我没有！”Maglor否认道，“我讲了Tyelkormo和Atarinkë陷害你去工坊的事。”  
“啊……”Maedhros靠在软垫上，“我还记得这之后你替我抓住他们，罚他们帮你擦了一个月的琴。”  
Maglor狡黠地笑了笑，“是啊，还记得你是怎么谢我的吗？”  
红发精灵的眼神一闪，摇摇头道：“不记得，快提醒我。”  
Maglor贴近他的额头，伸出舌尖舔了一下他的下唇，“从这开始，还需要提示吗？”  
Maedhros翻身把他压在床上。  
自从回撤到阿蒙埃瑞布之后到现在，Maedhros很少主动去做任何事，就连两人之间的情事也往往是Maglor主动，像今夜这样会对他的挑逗做出反应，就已经是Maglor意料之外的了。  
Maedhros在扯他的衣服，他很想提醒兄长他们要节俭用度，他们没有太多的钱来置办大量符合身份的行头了。但兄长久违的热情让他无法开口，他诚实地挺起身体迎接略显粗暴的对待。  
“有的时候我不敢相信……”Maedhros一边吻着他的脖子一边咕哝道。  
他伸手抚摸那一头红发，模糊不清地发出一个疑问的气音，“嗯？”  
“你怎么还能那样自如地说出那些名字……”Maedhros低声说。  
Maglor的手顿了顿，温柔地开口：“我不知道，Maitimo……但那是我们的弟弟，我们不可能害怕他们曾经的存在，不是吗？”  
Maedhros呻吟一声，狠狠地在他赤裸的肩头咬了一口，“算了！”他撑起身子，抓住Maglor的黑发和他接吻，一直吻到他因为窒息而双眼含泪。  
Maglor在他身下小小地挣扎着，实际上他有点喜欢这样粗暴的Maedhros，他现在似乎只能从这样有些极端的方式中看到兄长身上的生命力。他身下湿了一片，硬挺的东西蹭着兄长的下腹，他扭动着，发出无声的恳求。  
Maedhros没有理他，只顾在他胸前咬来咬去。他一开始还挺起身子迎接兄长的热情服侍，但他很快发现那绝非什么“服侍”。Maedhros根本就是在毫无顾忌地咬他，舌尖还在他红肿的乳尖上不时打转，他的乳头很快就被咬破了皮，火辣辣的疼起来。“Maitimo，Maitimo……”他终于出声请求，“明天我还要穿衣服……会疼！”  
“闭嘴，不许提明天。”Maedhros扬起左手，对着他的胸部打了一巴掌，Maglor一瞬间被打出了眼泪，疼得在床上缩成一团，他躲闪着蜷缩起来，将脆弱的胸口藏在怀里，逃避极致的痛苦和快感。大腿内侧随着他的动作摩擦过Maedhros滚热的硬物，Maglor下腹一阵痉挛，差点射出来。  
他哭着点头又摇头，一头黑色长发晃得乱糟糟的，被他眼角的泪打湿，一缕一缕粘在脸上。Maedhros又怜惜地替他拨开头发，轻轻地吻他。“对不起，Macalaurë。”他用昆雅语叫他的名字，Maglor眨眨眼睛，“没关系。”他叹息道。  
他好像在一瞬间又恢复了理智，成了希姆凛高大坚定的领主，或者更早，提利安可靠的长王子。Maglor的手滑过他的眉目，很快被他的顶入刺激得抓紧了床单。他被Maedhros打的时候就已经湿的不行，甚至不需要浪费时间润滑和开拓，直接就可以插进来。他乖乖地张开腿，迎接长兄赐予的快乐和痛苦。  
“Maitimo……”他用膝盖蹭蹭兄长的腰背，“求求你……”他觉得自己整个人像枝头一颗熟透的水果，只要Maedhros咬一口，就会爆出甜蜜的汁水。  
“你要求我什么呢，Macalaurë？温柔一点，还是粗暴一点？”他说一个短句便狠狠插一下，Maglor随着他的动作发出猫一样的声音。  
“我不知道……”他勉强回答，“我不知道……只要你愿意……”他知道自己的选择根本不算数，Maedhros最近在床上是个十足的暴君，只会按自己的喜好把他操到第二天昏睡不醒，但实际上双生子还是会早早地叫他起床。  
Maedhros狠狠地在他体内撞击着。几百年的经验让Maedhros太过了解他的弱点，轻易就能把他搞得人事不知。他反复玩弄着Maglor穴内最敏感的那一点，把他弄出黏腻的水声，“是这样吗？”Maedhros一边玩弄一边问。  
Maglor把脸埋在臂弯里轻轻地颤抖，小腿在Maedhros的动作之下抽搐着。他不敢回答Maedhros的问题，乳头还隐隐作痛，他预感无论自己说什么Maedhros都会把他干到后悔自己的答案。  
“快说，Macalaurë。”Maedhros不满意他的拖延，一口含住他的左乳。  
刺激的疼痛终于逼出了歌手的声音，“是，是这样，谢谢您……”他终于把手臂从脸上挪开，擦擦眼泪，“Maitimo，可不可以轻一点，我答应了Elros明天给他唱——”  
Maedhros没有让他说完，他单手握住Maglor的腰，整根抽出又狠狠地插入。他的身体被完全操开了，敏感点被狠狠地撞击，歌手的声音被倏然打断，换上更为高亢美妙的呻吟。  
“你可以不哭不叫的。”Maedhros残忍地拒绝了他。  
Maglor不敢再发出任何请求，他乖乖地按Maedhros的话忍住自己的声音，乖巧地打开自己的身体，请Maedhros按他的请求随意干他，最后还请求了兄长射在他里面。  
Maglor裹着被子蜷缩在床的里侧，还因为激烈的性事微微喘息着，“我说了我明天要给Elros他们唱歌的。”他不满地对Maedhros说，“你不应该这样干我。”  
“明天。”Maedhros嗤笑了一声，“我们不一定——”  
“Maitimo。”Maglor严厉地制止了他，他身体里还有Maedhros的精液，但这也无损于第一家族王子的威严。  
“好，好。”Maedhros听话地没有说下去，“如果明天你不能唱了，你可以在旁边听我给他们唱。”他突然说。


End file.
